Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method to manufacture composite fibers.
Description of the Prior Art
The textile nowadays is often blended with other materials to get extra functions, such as moisture absorption, antibacterial, deodorization, radiation absorption, warming, and etc.
However, the materials utilized to manufacture the composite fibers are mainly metal and chemicals, which are not recycled materials. Besides, different materials are hard to be blended well to be distributed evenly.